


Я люблю тебя а ты просто любишь в ответ

by gorochek



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Deviates From Canon, F/M, Fluff and Angst, POV First Person, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorochek/pseuds/gorochek
Summary: Эта работа пропитана любовью, потому что автор очень любит эту пару
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Kudos: 3





	Я люблю тебя а ты просто любишь в ответ

Этот танец мы запомним, я обнимаю тебя. Я боюсь, что твоё сердце перестанет биться, я боюсь, что снова смогу исчезнуть, я такой трус, но ты никогда этого не скажешь.  
В ванне, во дворе, в мире, мне нужна лишь ты. Я никогда больше не уйду, никогда не смогу вновь. Я люблю твой голос по телефону, я люблю твои волосы, я люблю то, что ты всегда понимаешь, я люблю те моменты, когда мы можем помолчать, и нам не будет неловко, нет, нам есть о чём помолчать. Я хочу целовать твои плечи, люблю смотреть на закат вместе с тобой, люблю слушать, как ты играешь на скрипке.  
Я заключаю тебя в объятия с целью больше никогда не отпускать, с целью видеть твою улыбку.  
Мы состаримся вместе, около твоего камина, держась за руки. В этой маленькой квартирке могут жить только два человека и это прекрасно.  
Я люблю, когда ты готовишь мне кофе и тихо ставишь его на близ стоящую тумбочку. Ты не будишь меня, ты смотришь на меня спящего, невесомо целуя в висок, в лоб, ты целуешь мои руки, так не заметно, что если б я не спал так чутко, не заметил бы.  
Ты тёплая, живая, люблю, когда ты улыбаешься только мне, люблю, что твои руки меньше моих, и я могу накрыть их своей рукой. Рядом с тобой, я чувствую, что нужен, я чувствую, что любим, только рядом с тобой я Дома.  
Ты утыкаешься носом мне в плечо и тихо дышишь, невесомо целуя шею.  
Я люблю всё в тебе, но больше всего то, что ты любишь меня, искренне, не скрывая, не пытаясь обмануть никого вокруг.  
Я люблю тебя всю без остатка, а ты просто любишь в ответ.  
№5


End file.
